My burning fire
by Transparent Roses
Summary: Inu and Kag r enemies, Miroku and Sango r enemies, can this change to friendship and develop into love? previously known as not what they seem, sry guys, story was abondoned, new pen name under favorite authors
1. Last day of Summer Vaction

Her fellow fanfic readers my name is MoMo. This is my first fanfic and I'm only thirteen so be nice. And if you don't feel like reviewing (even though I really would be happy if you did) please leave your name, email, and comment on my back up email- PossessedChic93... which is on AOL

I do not own InuYasha or some of the songs in this fanfiction

It was the beginning of September and two teens were walking outside in the park. The first one has ebony hair that reached her mid-back. She has a porcelain-like face. It looked sort of unreal. How her misty blue-gray eyes could see right through you and capture your very soul. How her high cheek bones and pouty lips had a combination of sophistication and and a hint of her inner-child. You could tell she relied more on her natural beauty than make-up. How her smile seemed to make the world a little more kind. But not only was her face unimaginable but so was her body. She was sporting a pair of dark blue jeans that had little gold stones on the right pocket and complimented her figure. She had a white shirt with gold writing that said Baby Phat with a brown sweater that also had Baby Phat on it with gold letters. Her earrings were gold hoops while her shoes were a pair of brown and gold converses. She was carrying a pair of miko outfitin her arms along with a set of bow ad arrows.

The second was also a true beauty. She has light skin and jet black hair that was pulled up in a high pony tail leaving her bangs parted the side of her face. She had on magenta eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss. She had on a pair of plain dark blue jeans that were tucked into her brown boots. She had on a studded belt that said SANGO. Her top was a brownish simple shirt that said Slayer style. In her arms were a katana and a slayer outfit. She looked very fit but not in the disgusting way those overly buff girls look like… sure she had mussels but they practically visible. (A/N: I know I didn't describe the two right now… but I am typing this at midnight and InuYasha is about to come on in a hour so I'm trying to hurry up with this…o and in my story demons, half demons, miko's, slayers, monks, and all that stuff exist)

'Come on Kagome that wasn't funny'

"Yes it was… it was totally hilarious how you fell out of that tree spying on Miss. Kaede and it was even funnier when one of the students thought you escaped from the mental asylum."

"whatever.. her wanna come over to my house tomorrow?"

"sure! I'll bring Souta with me"

"ok."

"well here's my house… see ya later"

"bye and don't forget"

"forget what?"

"that tomorrow is the first day of school"

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT… listen Sango I gotta go home and go to the store I didn't go schhol shopping"

Sango started laughing hysterically. And that just pissed off Kagome somemore.

"What the hell is so funny!"

After laughing some more Sango regained her composer and said, "Sorry, its just I knew you would forget so I got both our supplies"

Before Sango knew it Kagome had her in a death grip. "THANK YOU SANGO! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

'need air' Sango struggled to get out.

Kagome quickly let go. "I'm sorry Sango"

'It's ok… well bye'

"bye"

Kagome walked into her house and saw her brother pigging out on the couch.

"Souta clean that up"

"Sorry Kagome but you came home really late and I was hungry"

"What time is it?"

"7:00"

"I'm sorry Souta! I forgot I had to cook for you."

"It's ok"

"Clean up ok?... I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Ok sis"

(I'm gonna skip to after the shower 1 hour later)

Kagome came back into the living to see Souta sitting there watching tv.

"hey souta"

"hey sis"

"Watcha watching?"

"American Idol"

"Who got eliminated?"

"James left"

"Mann I liked James he always did his dance when he was singing."

"Yeah, well I think he left on purpose"

"What why?"

"Well rumor has it that Paula Abdul was sexually harassing him"

"THAT BITCH! Poor James"

"I know"

"Oh I almost forgot we're going over to Sango's house tomorrow"

"YES! Kohaku got a new video game I've been dying to play"

"hahaha… want some ice-cream?"

"yeah"

Kagome went over to the kitchen and took out two bowls. She went over to the fridge and took out some vanilla icecream. Putting ice cream in the bowl she put the box back. She grabbed some chocolate syrup and poured it on the ice cream like the very beautiful artwork it was. And at last a cherry on top completing her masterpiece.

Kagome came back into the room with two bowls handing one to Souta.

"thanx"

"No problem"

They quietly ate their icecream and Kagome sent Souta to bed.

After spending the next two hours deciding what she was going bring as her first lunch of the year Kagome finally went to bed.

(A/N: If you have any suggestions to how the story's should be feel free to review or email me... cuz i dont really kno waz gonna happen in the story so far)


	2. First Day of School Part One

Hey guys I'm excusing you guys from this review cuz I really wanted to post this but couldn't wait. But I'll be expecting at least 2 reviews for the next chapter. This chapter the characters are gonna be a little out of character. But that's ok.. .be happy cuz I wrote a whole 8 pages for you guys. If that isn't dedication I don't know what is. By the way this fanfic is mostly about InuYasha and Kagome but if you ever feel that some of the other characters aren't being shown enough please let me know

"bunch of words" talking

'bunch of words' thinking

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the songs in this fanfiction

_**Kagome's House**_

Suddenly a loud brrring sound went off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed like the world was ending.

"Kagome time to get up, you have school in an hour" Souta screamed from the stairs.

"I'm up Souta!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome quickly got out of bed and grabbed her fluffy pink towel. Strolling into her bathroom (yes she has a private bathroom) Kagome stripped of her clothes and turned the shower on. She finished her shower and wrapped the towel around her form. Walking into her walk-in-closet Kagome decided to layout all possible outfits. After five minutes of deciding she chose a lime green tank top with a dark green sweatery thing. (A/N: ...lol I don't remember what their called… u know the cloth like things that u tie at the front and only cover your breast section… if anyone remembers let me know… damn bad memory). She also decided on a green knee length skirt that had floral prints on it. (A/N: I know I she and junk a lot so just bear with me). She went to her dresser and put on a green headband and a green leaf necklace with green earrings. For make up she just applied some clear lip gloss. Putting on a pair of green flip flop she grabbed her back pack and went downstairs.

"Hey Souta."

"Morning."

"How come you're up so early today? Usually I have to drag you to bed".

"Well it's not every year that your 17 year old sister drives you to school in her new sports car"

Kagome chuckled. "Aww Souta that's so sweet! But can I give you some advise?"

"What?"

"You might want to put some pants on", she said giggling.

"AHHHHHH" Souta screamed running up the stairs to his room.

A few minutes later Souta descended from the stairs with a new pair of pants. That's when Kagome finally realized that her brother learned how to dress himself with style. He had on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black shirt that said 'It's all my Sister's fault' (A/N: My cuz has that shirt). He had on a pair of black and white converses with a bunches of signatures on. (A/N: I GOT THAT).

"Ready to go?"

'yup"

With that Kagome and Souta hopped into the car and sped off to Sango's house.

**_At InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's House_**

It was 7:30 and Sesshoumaru decided to wake up damn half-brother. Walking over to his room Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to knock he just walked in. Not bothering to be nice about Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom and got a bucket of water. He strolled over to his brothers bed, dumped the water on InuYasha and calmly strolled out.

InuYasha awoke with a startle, "AHHHH!", he screamed. Just then he noticed Sesshoumaru walking out, "damn you Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha expressed his colorful vocabulary (A/N: I don't feel like typing so I'm just gonna try and get this chapter done.). Getting up InuYasha took a show and put on his clothes. He ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Oh honey I didn't notice you were awake" InuYasha's mom said.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna leave now ok?"

"Alright dear, Sesshoumaru is going to use his car today"

"Okay"

With that InuYasha jumped into Seshoumaru's car and they both sped off towards school.

_**With Kagome and Souta**_

After five minutes of driving they finally arrived there. Kagome honked the horn signaling Sango and Kohaku to come out.

Sango was wearing a pair of blue hip huggers and a happy bunny shirt that says 'You'd be cooler if you were me'. She was wearing a pair white flip flops and her favorite hairstyle. Her hair was in the regular high ponytail. She had on silver hoop earring and a matching silver charm bracelet. She also had on a silver heart necklace.

Kohaku was wearing an similar to Souta only blue and had written on it 'I'm a booger'.

"hey Kagome"

"hey Sango"

"wazzup Kohaku"

"nothing much, you?"

"nothin"

"hop in" Kagome said unlocking the doors.

First they drove to Shikon Junior High and dropped off Kohaku and Souta. Then they sped off to No Tama High. Parking in the drive way, the two girls got out and headed towards the main entrance. Working their way to their lockers Kagome and Sango met up with their friends Rin and Ayame.

Rin was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a butterfly on it saying 'Set me free'. (A/N: yes that's an icon but I could resist.) She had on a pair of blue dangling earrings and he blue puma shoes. Her hair was left down with a blue butterfly clip separating her bangs. She had on a blue bracelet with a blue Tinkerbell necklace (A/N: I HAVE THAT IN PINK).

Ayame was wearing a skirt a brown peasant skirt with a simple brown shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail like Sango only her bangs weren't parted. She was wearing gold dangling earrings that went with her gold Chinese slippers.

K: hey guys

A: hey wassup

S: Nothing much… but guess what I talked Ms. Kaede into giving us all classes together

R: Sweet!

A: Totally

K: I knew there was a reason we loved you so much

S: haha ok

K: I can't wait until Music Video class! It's gonna rock!

R: I know we finally get to show the school what we can do

S: Yup

K: Yup… I've been working on a new song that you totally have to hea-

Kagome was cut off by a oh-so-familiar voice.

"Well it seems as if the wench is back". There was InuYasha standing there smirking. Sporting a pair of baggy black jeans and a shirt with a skull on it that said 'touch me and you'll be just like my friend here.' He also had side ways baseball cap for the New York Yankees. (A/N: they live in New York City)

Standing next to him was his brother Sesshoumaru, wearing his usual expressionless mask. He had on a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with a baggy black G- Unit T- shirt. He had on a pair of his usual white Nike sneakers (A/N: I'm sorry but it's really late at night so I'm not going to go into full detail.)

Next to Sesshoumaru was Miroku who was wearing a Phat Farm Shirt with Phat Farm sneakers and lastly Phat Farm Pants. (A/N: Wow… Miroku really likes phat farm huh?) And lastly his prayer beads that cover his katana.

Next to Miroku was Kouga who had a pair of baggy black jeans with a brown shirt that said 'Wolf Boy'. He had on a pair of White Jordans.

"InuYasha" Kagome seethed.

"How are ya wench? I see you've been packing on the pounds"

"Why I outta-", Kagome said almost pouncing on him, but Sango and Ayame held her back.

"buzz off you sickos" Rin said. (lol… can imagine Rin saying that?)

"You're the one to talk pipsqueak." Sesshoumaru sneered. (A/N: Sesshoumaru sneering? Impossible)

"Look who's talking Ms. Fluffy. By the way I love the eye shadow and fluffy white boa, who's your stylist" Ayame laughed. (A/N: I personally think Sesshoumaru is hot no matter what he wears).

"I shouldn't be talking Mr. Ayame hair legs" (A/N: I like Ayame… and the only reason I'm saying hairy legs is cuz of those furs she wears on her legs). Kouga said.

"At least I shave wolf boy. Whoa look at you underarms and chin… eww much?"

"Why Ayame I think you look fabulous even with hairy legs but nobody can compare to my dearest Sango" Miroku said sending perverted looks toward Sango.

"Can it you disgraceful monk. I don't even know how you turned out be one seeing as how you're so perverted." said Sango.

Before you knew there was everyone bickering. InuYasha against Kagome. Sango against Miroku. Ayame against Kouga. And Rin against Sesshoumaru. All of a sudden there was a loud BRIIIINNGGG signaling class was starting.

"AHH WE'RE LATE!" Kagome screamed.

Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin ran to first period which was art.

When they walked in they were shocked to see that InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Miroku were in that class too… and the only seats left were behind them. After a five second glaring match they took their respective seats. Kagome was behind InuYasha who was next to Miroku who was in front of Sango who was next to Rin to was next to Ayame who was in back of Kouga who was next to Sesshoumaru who was across from Rin. (A/N: Did u get that?) Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Totosai" (A/N: I know what you guys are thinking Totosai + art huh? But it's true, Totosai makes swords which is an art form.)

"Good Morning Mr. Totosai" chanted the class.

"Well I hope your summer has been good. This is your first day of art class so we'll do something simple. We will be sketching each others face. I will be partnering you guys up"

"You and You, You and You, You and You." He said pointing to random people. Then he stopped at InuYasha and Kagome. He smiled and said "You and You".

_**Kagome's POV**_

It was as if Kagome's world came crashing down. 'What how can this be?... I can be partnered with… with… him'. Kagome slowly turned her head towards InuYasha

**_InuYasha POV_**

InuYasha had this confused/ mad face on 'What the hell just happened? Did he just say me and that wench are… partners? InuYasha slowly turned his towards Kagome.

_**Regular POV**_

"NOOOO!" they both screamed together. Kagome got to her knees, "Please Totosai I beg of you, partner me with somebody else". InuYasha went up to Totosai and grabbed him by the collar, "Listen you, you're not gonna me and that wench together got it? Or so be it that I beat the living pulp out of you." Totosai chuckled, "Well InuYasha you forgot one thing your father will disown you if you do anything to me since I am a very close personal friend." InuYasha snorted and let go Totosai. Totosai walked away leaving a very sad Kagome and a very pissed off InuYasha.

Totosai smiled at Sango then Miroku and said "Hello there Miroku. Is there any particular person you would like to partner up with?" Miroku grinned, "Actually Totosai there is" "Oh really who?" Totosai asked. "Please don't be me. Please don't be me." Sango silently chanted in her head. Miroku grinned even more if it was possible "Sango." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", Sango screamed crying. Totosai chuckled, "Alright Miroku I do owe you for getting the girls out of my art room during the summer. I am sorry Sango but I was in dept of Miroku. Oh well", and with that he walked away.

Totosai walked up to Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Rin. "Rin darling I do adore you so I its obvious I would put you with Ayame so you wouldn't have to suffer. Same for you Sesshoumaru I adore you and would put you with Kouga" All for teens grinned. "But-" Totosai began. Rins Almost instantly their grins dropped. "But Kouga ruined my lawn so this is payback. Sesshoumaru with Rin and Ayame With Kouga." All three heads turned glaring at Kouga.

Totosai walked back to the front of the classroom, "You may begin your sketches but they are due next wekk so I advise you to do them on your own spare time since this is the only class I'm giving you in completing this project. And if you do not wish to sketch now socialize amongst yourselves. If anybody needs me I'll be at my desk sleeping, so don't need me. "

The rest of the class was of course spent socializing. But first InuYasha and Kagome had a little talk. "Listen wench I don't wanna spend any extra time with you so take this picture of me and draw what you see here" said InuYasha handing her a picture of himself. Kagome smiled and said "here's mine… and don't worry I don't want it back." Kagome walked away toward her friends.

After a period of talking teens and a snoring old geezer the bell rang signaling time for next period. The halls soon flooded with students and Kagome and her friends went to their lockers. They all met up in front of Sango's locker to see what they had next. As t turned out they all had Coed P.E. next. The went to the gym where it was held. And much to their dismay there was InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga. (A/N: I REALLY WANT TO END IT NOW! But I'll keep writing although my artistic motivation is starting to fade away since I wanna nap so badly.)

All of a sudden a whistle blew. All the student lined up knowing what it meant. There stood Kaede and Totosai.

(A/N: I'm not gonna put who's speaking since you could tell because Kaede speaks old English)

"Alright ye youngen's the intructers for this class will me I and Totosai. I will allow all of ye to take 5 minutes and change into you're battle outfits. All girls shall report here in front of Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame."

"Alright boys! What I have to say is what Kaede basically has to say only referring to you. And all shall report in front of Sesshoumaru"

With that they all went into the locker rooms and quikly changed.

Kagome was wearing her miko outfit, Sango and Rin in their slayer suits (A/N: yes I made Rin a slayer in this), and Ayame in her demoness outfit (A/N: the same one in the show).

Sesshoumaru came out wearing his usual outfit. InuYasha came out in his fir rat Kimono and Miroku in his robe. And lastly Kouga in his furs. (A/N: They all look like what they look like in the show).

Totosai and Kaede blew the whistle again.

"All ye ladies follow Kagome to the field."

"Same for you boys, follow Sesshoumaru out to the field"

All the tenns lined up in the field waiting for the teachers to speak. "Alright as you've noticed the field has been turned into a _battle_ field. Now all creatures of the demon nature battle, monks head to head combat, sorcerers practice firing magic, and all humans find a partner to spar with", Totosai said slowly so the slow dudes (A/N: Not including Sesshoumaru of course.)

"All ye mikos with be doing target practice, slayers combat, magic creatures like elves and sorcerers practice your magic and demons battle" the elderly miko calmly explained.

"Good no when we blow the whistle all begine except for Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. You all will be following Kaede and I"

Kaede blew the whistle.

All children dispersed and K,S,R,A (Sango, Kagome, Rin, Ayame.. too lazy to keep writing their names.) and S,K,I,M (Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga) were all wondering the same thing, 'why do they need to see us?'

"Will all ye follow us?"

They walked until they reached the part of the field that wasn't turned into a battle field.

"Now there is a very important reason we brought you all here. The amount of information I am about to give you might me incomprehensible due to your relationship with each other"

You guys are dying to find out right? Well you wont until I get 2 more reviews. P.S. suggestions to what should happen next is open.

Thanx…

MoMo


	3. You are all chosen

Hey guys I got the two reviews I wanted and more. Thanx to you all!

duckies rox my sox- thank you so much for reading my fanfic and being my first reviewer. For some reason I think you don't get what happened in the second chapter, so I'll tell u that one my own time, and I'll try not to add so many comments since it confuses you.

fangirl01- thank you for reviewing! Well this chapter is for you because u actually wanna find out what happens… yay! Thanx again for reviewing

kagome7inuyasha75- thanx for reviewing this next chapter is for you too… hope you like it and hope I don't let u down if u don't like it. P.S. InuYasha + KAGOME ROX

Anyways, this chapter might me a little longer or shorter than some of you expected. It all depends on how I want to end it and what the main point of the next chapter is going to be

"bunch of words" talking

'bunch of words' thinking

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The reason I have called you all here is because you are mystical creatures that have to protect the world from the evil that is coming", said Totosai said with great seriousness. (A/N: I know it sounds really cliché but I couldn't think of anything good… and I really wanted to write this for fangirl and kagome7inuyasha75)

"Excuse me! You're trying to tell us that all of us have powers? Hello we already know that except for Rin and me since we're demon slayers", said Sango as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aye child tis true ye all harbor magic in ye. But not the kind of normal magic. Ye all possess one of the elements that you rule over. First the boys shall learn about their elements", Kaede said showing she knew what she was talking about.

"Kaede is right you all contain and element, InuYasha come here boy" Totosai gestured InuYasha to come forth to him. "You rule over fire, you are the reincarnation of the great inu hanyou (A/N: lol InuYaha from the series). Do you know why you have been chosen to be the possessor of fire?" InuYasha shook head dumbly. "I thought so. InuYasha you are wearing the fire rat kimono for a reason. Because you are worthy, in your past life you made a name for yourself and made hanyou's be accepted. You burned through their cold hearts and warmed them up. Everything about you resembles fire, determination, hot temper, feisty attitude, will to live. That is what fire is. Do you understand?" InuYasha nodded his head dumbly. "Good" said Totosai. "Here take this leaf", Totosai said handing him a leaf, "Concentrate." InuYasha closed his eyes and all of a sudden they smelled smoke. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw the leaf burning in his hands. Everyone gasped. Kouga walked up to him and stuttered, "H- ho- how did you do that?"

Totosai simply smirked and walked over to Kouga. walking over to Kouga. "Kouga you control animals. I know that sounds very odd but it is true. Come here boy." Kouga slowly walked over to Totosai. "I've seen you've had a strange obsession with wolves. Well that is because you control animals and the animal you resemble the most is the wolf. Come with me all of you I wish to show you some thing." They all walked about a few yards until Totosai came to a stop. "Alright Kouga. There is a bird about 2 yards away from us in that tree. Call to it."

Kouga just stood there not knowing what to do, "Uh… how?"

Totosai walked closer to Kouga, "Well first you have to concentrate, next think of how a bird speaks, then just give it a command."

Kouga closed his eyes and was concentrating really hard. All of them looked at him with great interest. All of a sudden the bird flew over to Kouga and did a flip.

"What did you tell it to do?" Miroku asked everyone's question showing how amazed they all were.

"I told it to do a flip for me", Kouga said pretty shocked at what he just did. (A/N: Just the movie 'The Thirteenth Year except with a bird')

"Getting on with the matter, Sesshoumaru, you have an extremely cold exterior. But it can bend can't it? From ice to a cloud. You are water." Totosai smiled when he saw Sesshoumaru's expression change for just a second and turn back. "Sesshoumaru, that cloud in the sky, concentrate. Turn that cloud into a puddle of water."

Sesshoumaru stood there for a while not doing anything. The air was thick and after a few seconds Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Alright." He closed his eyes and three seconds later you could see something clear zoom right past them and appear at Sesshoumaru's feet. When they looked down they were shocked. The puddle was in front of Sesshoumaru's feet and he seemed so unfazed at what he had just done.

Totosai turned to Miroku. "Miroku the Kazaana (A/N: I think I spelled it wrong, if anyone knows how to spell it please inform me) or wind tunnel, do you know why you have it?" Miroku nodded "Because of my ancestor The Great monk Miroku who I was named after."

You have learned well. I would expect your parents to tell you about him. Well there's a reason that you have the wind tunnel and nobody else in your family does. You are the reincarnation of him, when your parents found the Kazaana they immediately were reminded of their ancestor. Child you are wind. You're ability to suck up anything into your Kazaana sending it to a bottomless void is quite special. The reason is because you will always have this, unlike your ancestor, you are not threatened to be sucked up, of course he was never sucked up because they defeated Naraku (A/N: Naraku does not exist in my story… for now). Now suck up that bouder over there" Miroku did what he was told.

Totosai said walking back to Kaede. "Now all you boys have learned what you are. InuYasha, you are the most powerful male, and 2nd most powerful person among us." InuYasha smirked, "IN YOUR FACE SESSHOMARU! I BEAT YOU HA!" InuYasha gloated. "You bore me." Instantly InuYasha's face fell.

"Aye, and now tis the ladies turn. I will start with Sango. Sango child come here." Kaede gestured with her hands. Sango walked over to Kaede. "Child you are very headstrong and beautiful, very powerful. Sango you have a power similar to Miroku's, you control wind as well, but in a different way. You also can change the movement of the air. You can use the air to do anything with a quick moments of your hand. Concentrate and make a wind sphere to levitate you."

Sango did what she was told and all of a sudden she was floating in the air. "Wow!" they were all speechless. "Um how I get down?" Sango asked. Totosai said, "just think about it." All of a sudden Sango fell from the sky, "Oww." "Yes we're going to have to work with that."

"Ayame you have the power over Earth. You are also very head strong and your ability to grow into a better person just keeps expanding. That is why you are controlling Earth. Ayame concentrate and grow a plant out of this soil." Ayame did what she was told and out sprouted a flower. "YAY" she squealed.

"Rin child, you are the perfect picture of innocence. Therefore you have the second most powerful female job. The job of controlling the border between this world and the next. This is a very important job and only a person with true innocence can control it. That is why you were picked you for this. (A/N: I know that's Sesshoumaru's one since he is the owner of the sword but you'll see why)"

"And finally Kagome. Child ye are the closest to my heart. I guess it's just grandmothery thing because in yer's past life and my past life I considered ye to be my granddaughter. The reason I remember is because of a spell. But I could only perform it on myself. Child ye are the most powerful among us. Ye hold the power of love. And love can surpass everything. In your past life ye fell in love with a hanyou. Nobody accepted the love you had for him, u faced many things, many things that nobody in this world deserved, all for the love of that one hanyou. And for that in yer past life you were rewarded. You are aware of the Shikon No Tama right? Well, the creator Midoriko gave ye the chance to be a immortal being. But you refused because you wanted to be beside yer hanyou. Instead you asked your human life span would be expanded to the same life span as your lover. Happily she agreed. But she also gave ye a gift. She told ye that in yer next life you would be reunited with your love and have powers that you didn't have before. Kagome what you did in yer past life, was truly wonderful, you would gladly give up yer life for anyone who is need. Ye loved a half- demon, healed so many hearts, but most of you became a mother to all. A person to look up to. Kagome ye have all the powers of everyone here and more. Ye control fire as well. Love is like a fire, passionate and it burns. Ye control water, because love can change in an instant, ye control wind because it love cannot be seen and can only be felt. Ye control Earth because everything needs a little tender love and care to grow, and lastly ye control life, because ye need love to survive and life would be nothing without love. Kagome I cannot show anything to ye right now because the period is almost over but I can show ye yer true form. Tell me child do wish to see yer true form"

Kagome being shocked about this bit of information stood there for a minute wondering what just happened. After a few seconds she hesitatingly said, "I…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those were the hardest four pages I have ever written

Please review and thank you


	4. Wat? & visit with mom & dad

I AM SO FRICKEN PISSED OFF! I WROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND I ACCIDENTLY DIDN'T SAVE IT AND NOW I NEED TO WRITE IT ALL OVER AGIAIN. Sorry if this chapter seems a little bad, but this isn't the original so sorry.

Thank you to all my reviewers I only needed 3 to review and you guys gave six. Again I am sorry if I let you down with this chapter. This is what I remember writing from the original so enjoy.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I got twice as many reviews as I wanted! Thank you so much. Please review again and I need at least 4 reviews which I think you'll be able to give me. I'm sorry if any of you don't like what is happening in the beginning of the chapter, but this has to happen so it can reveal something about Kagome to you guys.

superanimefan4eva- thanks for all the compliments and yes I'll try not to A/N so much, but it's sorta hard. And I updated soon just like you wanted!

kagome7inuyasha75- lol.. you guys are so nice! With all the compliments. Well here's the next chapter you've been waiting for. Lol no problem, you were one of my first reviewers of course I had to dedicate it to you.

chicax0xbonita- lol I updated! Here's the chapter.

Fangirl01- You'll get to see Kagome's true form really soon! No problem I liked updating.

KagiHime- ya I already posted the 3rd chapter but it takes 30 minutes to appear. So I think you read the fanfiction when I posted it, so you didn't read the 3rd chapter. Well hope you like the fourth one.

magnoliaXcresent- Daphy! You got an account just for my fanfiction! I feel so touched. Lol… thanx for the review… ya I can't believe I got chapter 3 done since I had so much writers block. Lol… I guess I did go in full depth of the clothes. But that's so me so what do expect. And yes if it wouldn't have bored my readers I ould spend chapters writing about their outfits. Lol… Kagome's love thing was so original with the 'love conquers all and is everywhere', but this is an original made by an original (that's a quote from that's so raven) lol… everyone wants to find out what Kagome's true form looks like. Lol.. ya I am so happy I got so many reviews! But you're not just another face in my mob of fans. You are my bff so you get special treatment (no offence any other readers.) and besides look how long my reply for you is. By the way I love your pen name

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little shorter, it was originally 6 pages, but I just couldn't remember everything

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I- I- no" Kagome said with her head bowed. (shocker huh?) Everyone had the same expression on their faces. "It's just- just too soon; it's all happening too fast. I need to think." And with that she ran away.

After a few seconds Sango, Ayame, and Rin ran after her.

The bell rang and all the guys ran to get change although they were all shocked to say the least.

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran not knowing where she was going. After a few minutes she recognized the route. She was heading towards the god tree! She finally reached there.

Kagome collapsed in front two graves, "Mom, Dad"

The god tree had a very special thing with Kagome. It always helped her through rough patches in her life and it was the last thing she had from her parents. Her parents met at the god tree when they were little kids, and admitted their love for each other at the god tree. They died protecting Kagome in front of the God Tree and were buried at the God Tree. This tree was very special to her. It always soothed her with the calming aura it gave off.

"I need you, I need your help", Kagome sobbed. "They- We- Then- I was given a very important job. And I can't do it. I'll let them down. Mom, Dad, I just can't do this."

All of a sudden the wind picked up and blew trough Kagome's face and instantly sakura petals started falling, and she heard a woman's voice saying "It's alright dear." causing Kagome to gasp.

Suddenly there they were all color was drained from Kagome's face. "Mom, Dad" came out barely above a whisper. There were her parents standing there as mere see-through images.

"It's alright sweetie" said her mom, "You can do this."

You're mothers right you'll never know if you'll be letting anyone down if you don't try. And honey nobody will feel let down since you did your best"

"How do you know?" asked a speechless Kagome.

"We know because we are standing in front of you because of your love for us, it as your love that summoned us here." Said her mom.

Kagome had tears in her eyes and stared at her parents for a while, "I missed you."

Kagome's parents smiled, "We missed you too."

"We have to go Kagome" said her father.

Kagome tried to hold on to them but they disappeared, "Wait-"

And the last thing she heard was her mother's voice saying "We love you Kagome, never forget that."

Kagome stood there staring at their graves for a while, "I love you too."

All of a sudden Rin's voice snapped Kagome back to reality, "Kagome!"

Kagome stood and turned around a flash. Kagome saw her best friends run to her. They stared at each other for a while before they all hugged each other tightly. They held Kagome as she sobbed in their arms, "Thank you so much for being there for me, I love you all!" After a few more minutes of sobbing and hugging they finally released each other.

Ayame looked at her friend and asked, "Are you alright."

Kagome looked up, a light smile adorning her features, "Yes I'm alright now. And about before, I'm sorry for running like that. I was scared, scared I would let you all down. But I'm better, and I am willing to try."

They all smiled and Kagome went over and hugged her best friend again. "Lets head back, it's almost lunch time, and after school we can all go over to my place instead of just Kagome and me." They all agreed and walked back to school.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I am going to end it here and write the rest of the chapter as another chapter because it's really late at night and I want to go to sleep. Please review because I'm not updating until I have 4 reviews.

MoMo


	5. Wow they can sing

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I got so many! I'm not really gonna reply individually anymore because it takes so long. Kagura is the Sorceress of Wind but she does not exist in my story. Thanx to all my reviewers and I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. If someone can tell me how you say How are you in Japanese their review will count as two reviews. This chapter is when they all start realizing there feelings for each other. YAY I WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER… and don't worry Rin and Sesshy do end up together. DAPHY! YOU'RE MY BIG SIS IN THIS! So here's chapter 5 enjoy!

"bunch of words" talking

'bunch of words' thinking

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Destiny's Child's Independent Woman or But It's Better If You Do by Panic at the Disco

**With InuYasha and the Boys**

Everyone ate in silence at their usual table. There was tension filled in the air and soon InuYasha lost it. "WILL SOMEONE SPEAK UP IN THIS ALREADY! THIS IS SO NERVE RACKING!"

Miroku sighed at his best friend, "InuYasha calm down well today was a very interesting day."

Kouga nodded, "Yeah it was, with us getting these weird powers and Kagome running away, what do you think happened?"

InuYasha merely snorted, "Who gives a damn."

Sesshoumaru looked at his half- breed brother. "InuYasha you are truly a fool, the miko's behavior is quite reasonable."

Kouga stared at Sesshoumaru, "How?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Like me she probably has a lot on her mind, you know school, asking people out, beating InuYasha to a pulp."

Kouga nodded, "Yeah that's probably it."

Miroku smirked, "Did I hear you say asking people out? Who's the lucky girl?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again, "I'm not gonna get out of this am I?"

Kouga smirked, "Nope."

Sesshoumaru sighed yet again, "He name is MoMo, she volunteers at the orphanage and her older sister introduced us."

InuYasha looked schocked, "So that's where you've been going every day."

Miroku grinned, "Wow aren't we in love? When are you gonna make the move?"

"I was planning to today." Just then the bell ran signaling lunch was over.

**Next Period Music Video Class**

The boys took their seats and noticed that Kagome and the other girls were back. InuYasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome, 'I wonder what happened to her, her eyes are puffy and it looks like she's crying.'

InuYasha was snapped back to reality when he heard his teacher's voice. "Good afternoon class. Welcome to your first Music Video Class. Today we will not be making a video but singing and dancing in front of the class to your own song choice. Your group must consist of 4 people and you need to tell me the song and what it's about." After everyone chose the group the teacher called everyone's attention. "Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame you are first."

They smiled and Ayame said, "We are performing a song Kagome wrote called Independent Woman.", Kagome continues, "It's about me being Independent since I have nobody else to lean on since my parents are no more.". Sango handed the teacher the CD, and said "Here's our instrumental CD". And Rin finished, "Track Number four."

The music started and they got into their positions.

Sango: Lucy Liu...

Ayame: with my girl, Drew...

Kagome: Cameron D. and Destiny  
Rin: Charlie's Angels, Come on  
All: Uh uh uh

Kagome:

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

Kagome: The shoes on my feet  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The clothes I'm wearing  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The rock I'm rockin'  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome- 'Cause I depend on me  
Kagome: If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
Others: I'll buy it  
Kagome: The house I live in  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The car I'm driving  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: I depend on me  
Others :(I depend on me)

S&K- All the women who are independent  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the honeys who makin' money  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the mommas who profit dollas  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the ladies who truly feel me  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me

All:  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Kagome:  
Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

Kagome: The shoes on my feet  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The clothes I'm wearing  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The rock I'm rockin'  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome- 'Cause I depend on me  
Kagome: If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
Others: I'll buy it  
Kagome: The house I live in  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: The car I'm driving  
Others: I've bought it  
Kagome: I depend on me  
Others :(I depend on me)

S&K- All the women who are independent  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the honeys who makin' money  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the mommas who profit dollas  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the ladies who truly feel me  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me

All:

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Kagome: Destiny's Child  
Others: Wassup?  
Kagome: You in the house?  
Others: Sure 'nuff  
Kagome: We'll break these people off Angel style

Others- Child of Destiny (Kagome in the back round going OOOOOO)  
Others- Independent beauty (Kagome in the back round going OOOOOO)  
Others- Noone else can scare me (Kagome in the back round going OOOOOO)  
Others- Charlie's Angels (Kagome in the back round going OOOOOO)

All : Woah  
S&K- All the women who are independent  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the honeys who makin' money  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the mommas who profit dollas  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me  
S&K- All the ladies who truly feel me  
R&A- Throw your hands up at me

All:  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
(repeat until fade)

Everyone's was astounded and started clapping like crazy.

**InuYasha's POV**

He watched Kagome dance and sing with so much emotion. "Wow, she dances really good and her dancing is so erotic. Does she really have to take care of herself and her brother like that? Wow she is so… wow. Wait what am I thinking? She's a spoiled brat, then again, she does do everything for her self, and I'm confused."

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

'Wow Rin can sing and dance. I never saw her as that kind of person. Snap it out of yourself man, you love MoMo remember.'

**Miroku's POV**

'WOW SANGO LOOKS SO HOT IN THAT OUTFIT. Damn I could just grope her right now. The way she moves and her hips and sings. Wow!

**Kouga's POV**

'Whoa! Ayame looks hot! Wait did I just think that? My heads probably still screwed up because of this morning. Yeah that's it. There is no way I could think she's hot.'

**Regular POV**

"BRAVO GIRLS! That was so beautiful; you girls get an A+. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, you guys are next."

Miroku stood up, "We are perform a song by me called it's better if you do." InuYasha nodded, "It's about Miroku and his perverted ways and we have no idea what so ever why he made it." Kouga added, "Only Miroku will be singing and playing the keyboard, InuYasha will be playing electric Guitar, Me on drums, and Sesshoumaru will be playing bass."

They started playing.

Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name  
As she sheds her skin on stage  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh

**Sango's POV**

'Of course you can count on Miroku to sing about a strip joint and lap dances. But he did sing it good, and it wasn't so perverted. And he plays the keyboard really good. At this point he's starting to look really hot. Did I just think that? Maybe that kid was right, maybe I do need to spend some time at the mental asylum.'

**Kagome's POV**

'WOW! InuYasha looks so hot when he plays the guitar. He gets all in to it and looks like such a rebel. Whoa did I just think that? Get a hold of yourself girl you loosing it.'

**Rin's POV**

'Sesshoumaru is a good bass player. Hmm, I wonder if he could play the bass from the Phantom of the Opera.'

**Ayame's POV**

Wow Kouga was playing really good. Who knew he cool play so well?

**Regular POV**

"BRAVO THAT WAS EXCELLENT AS WELL! I am very proud of you, although you all did not sing, you made up with it by playing instruments. Good job, A+."

All of a sudden the principal's voice could be heard through the loudspeaker. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kouga Wolfe, Miroku Houshi, Kagome Higarashi, Sango Taiga, Rin Mute, and Ayame Lang report to Ms. Kaede's office at once. Thank for your time. That is all.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW


	6. true forms, testaiga, oh boy!

Hey dudes and dudettes, the last chapter was a musical chapter because one of my reviews stated that I forgot all about Music Video class so I just decided to add that in. Some people might not remember the last chapter so I will be doing a recap. Thanks to all my reviewers and don't forget I need 6 reviews right away. When you review I want comments not here's another review so update.

I am very happy; I went to Barnes and Nobles yesterday and bought FRUITS BASKET VOLUME 14! I am supper happy that I got it but I wanted Volume 13 because I didn't get a chance to read it yet, but they didn't have it in stock. While reading Volume 14 I was actually pleased with the story, except for the ending when Yuki confesses something about Tohru. I won't ruin it for you, but if you do want to know what happens please email me and let me know, you'll find my email address at the first chapter. ARIGATO!

**Recap**

All of a sudden the principal's voice could be heard through the loudspeaker. "InuYasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kouga Wolfe, Miroku Houshi, Kagome Higarashi, Sango Taiga, Rin Mute, and Ayame Lang report to Ms. Kaede's office at once. Thank for your time. That is all. "

**This Time**

InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame walked over to Ms. Kaede's Office. There they saw Ms. Kaede, Mr. Totosai, and Myoga sensei.

Miroku and everyone else looked confused, "Um, excuse but what is going on? And why is Myoga sensei here?"

Myoga jumped on to Miroku's shoulder, "I am here because I was with the Great Inu Hanyou when he was alive, along with Miroku the Monk, Sango the Slayer, Kagome the Miko, The Great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru, The Villager Rin who warmed the coldest heart, Kouga the Leader of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe and Ayame member of the Southern Wolf- Demon tribe."

Kaede nodded, "Yes, now I am glad ye are back and willing to do this Kagome. As for training, ye will all meet me in my usual training area every Saturday and Sunday. Ye boys do not know the whereabouts of my training center, so ye must come with the ladies because they trained with me during the summer."

Everyone nodded, Kagome spoke up, "Um, Ms. Kaede if you do not mind me asking, but what are we training for? I understand we have these supernatural powers but like what are we trying to beat? Is there even anything we're trying to beat?" All the teens in the room strongly agreed with her.

This time Totosai spoke up. "Kids, you see, long ago, back to when your ancestors were alive, the Great Inu Hanyou, teamed up with all of the others and they fought a perilous battle with Naraku. You may have heard of Naraku, yes? Well he was bent on taking over all of Japan and was a truly cruel person. He was the strongest threat any human ever faced and will ever face again. Before he was destroyed he sealed away half of his heart within the ground. That heart has been dormant for 999 years and now the heart will awaken on the 1000th year and it is your duty to stop and get ready for the upcoming battle. And in your past life you were the protectors of the protector of the Shikon No Tama, which was Kagome. "

"999 years? Why wasn't it destroyed before? And what it have to do with the Shikon No Tama?" asked Kagome.

"Well the protectors, weren't reborn yet, and the Shikon No Tama is the Jewel of Four Souls. It contained unimaginable power that could be used for both good an evil. One mere shard can give a living creature so much power it was unimaginable, and if you had the whole jewel imagine how much power it would contain. You also had the power to make any wish desire upon it. It was obvious that this much power will lure tainted hearts. That is why the protectors fought to purify the jewel so they could not get their hands on it. But they could not fully purify the jewel; they only got half way done. Miko Kagome would have died if she purified the jewel because she had focused all her energy in the battle with Naraku. But Kagome was will to do it, but the Mystics, or the supreme ones with Kami did not allow it. They did not want Kagome's life to perish. So instead they embedded the jewel within her body. Demons could not sense it in her past life, but the barrier is going weak, and soon Naraku's other half will be able to track it down. That is another reason we must train you. You're duty is to protect Kagome, and Kagome, your duty is to protect the jewel. InuYasha, I know you despise Kagome, but in your past life, the Great Inu Hanyou left you with much power. He also entrust this to you my lord." Said Myokga as Totosai bowed and presented him a rusty old sword. (A/N: If your wondering when Sesshy gets his sword, he already has it.)

"What am supposed to do with this? This can hardly cut through paper." remarked InuYasha.

"InuYasha that is the sword Tetsaiga, it is the sword that can slay 100 demons in one swing. My lord, this sword was giving to you to protect Kagome, because in your past life Kagome was your mate."

InuYasha was shocked and Kagome was shocked "No way!" they both said in blushing unison.

But Myoga looked quite serious, "There is a way I can prove it. Sesshoumaru, use your poison vines at Kagome."

"WHAT!" screamed at everyone at the room.

"Do not worry, there is a barrier around Kagome so he cannot harm her."

Sesshoumaru did what he was told. And all of a sudden InuYasha felt a pull at Testiaga, it was shaking in Kagome's direction. 'Why do I feel like I have to protect Kagome, well might as well just go with it.' With that he ran in front of Kagome and Tetsaiga transformed into a huge sword at he cut threw Sesshoumaru's indestructible vine. Everyone was shocked. InuYasha looked at the transformed sword, and back to Myoga.

Myokga smirked, "You see InuYasha's sword as drawn to protect Kagome. That is because my Master, also named InuYasha put a little of his soul into the sword, so it would always be drawn to protect his mate's soul."

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome squealed, "AWW THAT IS SO ROMANTIC! HE LOVED HER SO MUCH!"

The boys sighed, "Woman."

Kagome smiled, "Hey InuYasha now you have to protect me."

InuYasha blushed, "Feh."

Kagome giggled and suddenly remembered something, "Kaede, can you show me my true form?"

"I'm sorry child, I cannot. Well, at least not here. What do you have next?"

The majority answered study hall.

"Alright, ye will all have to come with me. We will be going to the field and I will be showing all of ye yer true forms."

**In the Field**

"Kagome child come here. Stand in here, everyone back away. Now Kagome focus all yer spiritual miko power to the center of yer heart and then about nothing but love."

Kagome did as she was told and all of a sudden she was in the air in a little a ball. She was glowing red and all of a sudden rose petals surrounded her in another ball. Then like a butterfly coming out of a cocoon Kagome burst through the ball of petals. The petals scattered around her and there she was in the air.

They were all astounded by her beauty. She had on a red sliming dress that coved her feet and were spaghetti strapped. On her feet she had on a pair of red pencil heel shoes that made her look great. On her wrists was a cloth like ring that kept another cloth in place. The second cloth was from her shoulder from her wrist. It had a slit or else it would have been covering her arms, instead it just dangled by the shoulder and wrist. She had ruby red lipstick and red eye shadow. Her hair grew longer and straighter with red high lights. She had dangling red earrings and in her hand she held a rose. And lastly around her neck was the Shikon No Tama.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything, especially InuYasha.

**InuYasha's POV**

I saw Kagome close her eyes and all of a sudden she was a glowing ball in the sky. All of a sudden rose petals blew in out of nowhere and covered Kagome in another layer. A few seconds passed before she burst through the ball and rose petals scattered everywhere. There was Kagome in the air, she looked so beautiful. It was almost unreal. I can't believe my eyes, her face looks so innocent, yet her beauty is so haunting. Is this really Kagome? I mean if this is what she looked like in her past life I can see why the Great Inu Hanyou chose her. I really am loosing it.

**Regular POV**

Kagome finally was set to the ground and the girls, and Miroku rushed over to her.

"Wow Kagome you look so pretty!" gushed Rin.

"Killer hair!" exclaimed Ayame.

"You outfits looks quite lovely Lady Kagome. It shows off the right curves and-" Miroku was cut off when Sango hit him on the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Yeah Kagome you really do look good, you should wear that to a date or the prom or something, it looks so expensive and fits just right with you." commented Sango.

"Alright all of you settle down, we showed Kagome's first because hers was the most different. Now InuYasha put on this rosary." Said Totosai,

"Why", it has a non-concealment spell, as long as you have it on people can see your true form.

InuYasha did what he was told. When he opened his eyes he didn't notice anything different about himself.

Then all of a sudden Kagome squealed, "AWW! LOOK AT HIS LITTLE DOG EARS THEY ARE SOOOOO KAWAII! Can I touch them? PLEASE? THEY LOOK SO SOFT AND FURRY."

"Dog ears?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Yeah on top of your head", said Rin, "can I touch them."

InuYasha touched them and they twitched and the dudes started laughing.

"AWW widdle yasha has cute fwuffy doggy ears, said Miroku in a baby voice as he was laughing."

Kouga could hardly say anything since he was on the floor rolling tears falling out of his eyes, gasping for air he managed to get out a "HAHA- dogturd- hahahahaha has- hahahaha- DOG EARS- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Even Sesshoumaru chuckled. This pissed off InuYasha to oblivion, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Alright, alright settle down" said Totosai "Now it is your turn Sesshoumaru."

"Take this sword, it is called the Tokijin, it reveal yer true form", said Kaede.

Sesshoumaru took the sword and so these crescent moons appeared on his face and on his arms, "Hmm, not much of a difference."

"And the rest of are already in your true forms." Said Myoga.

"You may return to class." Said Totosai.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(A/N: I'm gonna skip the rest of the day and fast forward to after school.)

**At Sango's House**

They were all on the couch watching the notebook. (A/N I LOVE THAT MOVIE)

They all had tears in their eyes and a pile of used tissues on the floor.

Rin sniffled, "Ayame pass the tissues waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Ayame sniffled too, "Here" she said passing the box of tissues.

"Thanks" Rin blew her nose and made the pile even bigger.

"That was so beautiful" cried Kagome.

"I know!" cried Sango.

After some more sniffling they all got up and went to check on Kohaku and Souta. There they were yelling at each other at who's beating who.

The girl laughed, "Guys time for bed"

"AWW come on Sango please five more minutes?" asked Kohaku.

"No, its all ready 11:00 and you have school tomorrow"

"Fine they grumbled."

All the residents of the house fell asleep.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

THANX FOR REVIEWING! AND I NEED 6!


	7. with good there is bad

Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my pc wasn't working. And when it did get fixed it was time for school and I was so busy! So i apologize a thousand times and thanx to all who reviewed. Well this chapter is gonna be super long or I'll write two chapters and post them in the same day/ hour! And just for you guys! Thanks for all my reviews! Anyways I seem like a saint in this chapter… well I'm not… at least i don't think so.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I can control him in my fanfic

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was Saturday afternoon and Sesshoumaru was on his way to the orphanage to meet MoMo. He was sporting He was wearing a pair of semi- baggy blue jeans with a shirt that said "Die!" with a picture of Stewie Griffin stabbing Lois.

The way there was extremely nice. Sesshoumaru was usually a very stoic person but today he was smiling. He actually noticed the things he usually ignores. He noticed that there were a lot of beautiful Sakura Blossom Trees. Sakura Blossom's were MoMo's favorite. He also noticed that there was a park near-by with children and parents.

He finally arrived at the Orphanage and noticed MoMo was outside with the children planting flowers. She was having such a good time and that just made him smile even more. He walked over to her not saying anything. It took a while until MoMo finally noticed.

"Hey you!" MoMo giggled.

"Hey can I talk to you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Sure hold on. Kids keep playing, I'll be back."

With that MoMo got up and followed Sesshoumaru. They just looked at each other for a while. MoMo broke the lock.

"Okay fluffy I'm here. What did you wanna tell me?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You know you're lucky that I like you or else you'd be in big trouble for what you just called me."

MoMo smirked and in a teasing voice said, "Oh, Really."

Sesshoumaru also smirked, "Yeah Really."

MoMo giggled, "So what did you wanna tell me?"

Sesshoumaru looked MoMo in the eyes and for a minute all the warmth that lay for MoMo in his heart surfaced. MoMo was entranced in Sesshoumaru's eyes and she couldn't look away. Unconscionably their faces got closer together until they could feel the others hot breath on their lips. Their eyelids were halfway closed and Sesshoumaru finally closed the gap between each other. The kiss wasn't hard or passionate but chaste and full of unedifying love. Soon the kiss ended and they looked away.

"MoMo… I…" MoMo's head snapped up to look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru paused but willed himself to go on, "I… I… I love you."

MoMo just looked at Sesshoumaru, the fact that he loved he just didn't click in her mind. Sesshoumaru took this silence as a sign of rejection, and slowly turned away. When MoMo saw this she grabbed his wrist "WAIT!" Sesshoumaru turned his head. "I… I…I love you too."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear this and immediately smash his lips on to MoMo's MoMo was too startled respond at the moment, but she soon relaxed and kissed back with as much force. Soon they heard a distant rustle in the bushes and giggling. They broke apart blushing and looked toward the direction the sounds were heard. There behind the bush was a giggling Shippo. This caused them to blush even more, MoMo coughed and signaling Shippo that they knew they were there. Shippo turned his head towards them with a nervous smile, "Hehe... Hi MoMo?"

(gonna skip rest)

Rin was at home sitting on her couch watching a movie. All of a sudden her phone rang, she sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"HEY RIN!"

"Daphne?"

"Yeah wassup girl?"

"Watching a movie"

"Oh, wanna go the movies?"

"Sure, is MoMo coming?"

"Nah, she has a _date!_"

"No Way! DETAILS!"

"Yeah way!"

"What's his name?"

"No idea."

"Oh, well see you at the theaters."

"Kay bye"

"Bye" Rin hung up the phone and was heading to the movies.

Rin arrived at Daphne's house, she rang the door bell and Daph answered.

"Hey Daphy, woah I love your outfit!"

"Really?" said Daph, spinning around. She was sporting a shirt that was a black scoop neck with a silver key to my heart necklace (i gots that) with hoop earrings. She had on a pair of Baby Phat jeans with a silver chained belt. Her shoes were a pair black pencil heals with little silver rhinestones.

"Don't flatter your self" laughed Rin.

They were walking to the Movie Theater since it was really close. They spotted a man with an arm around a girl laughing leaving the Theaters.

"Hey isn't that Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

"Yeah it is, I wonder who that girl with him is." said Daph.

Rin looked scared for her life, "I don't know but he's laughing, Sesshoumaru never laughs."

"Hey they're heading for the street and there's a car coming!" screamed Rin.

Both of them ran as fast as they could yelling stop. Of course Sesshoumaru being a demon heard and stopped, but MoMo didn't and all you could hear was a blood curdling scream.

MoMo and I just walked out of the Movie Theater and we had just watched a comedy and were laughing our heads off.

We were so caught up in ourselves that we didn't notice that we were walking into the street. All of a sudden I heard someone saying stopped, I stopped, and turned around and saw Rin and Daphne running yelling stop. I suddenly remember about MoMo and what I saw was enough to scar me for life.

MoMo's scream pierced the air as a car hit her. I watched for a few seconds unable to move, not letting my mind believe this actually happened. A few seconds passed until I saw my beloved MoMo on the ground, bloody and torn up, looking at me. Silent tears had fallen from my eyes when I fell to my knees next to her. Slowly I took her wounded body into my arms.

Slowly MoMo brought her hand up to my cheek. Her face was pained, but I could see her love.

"MoMo" I said barely above a whisper.

MoMo started crying as well but willed her smile.

"I love you Sesshoumaru, you know that". She paused taking ragged breaths, "You're wonderful, and beautiful and I don't know-" she started crying harder, but continued, "I don't know what I did in my past life, that Kami blessed to be with you."

"MoMo" I whispered again.

"Please stop wasting tears on me" she said whipping them away. I just looked at her.

"Sesshoumaru, I feel it. I can't stay longer, but I have one last request."

My eyes widened, "Don't say that. You'll be safe; I'll make sure of it. We'll be together, don't leave."

MoMo looked at me with saddened eyes, "All I want is a last kiss."

I couldn't look at her, I turned my head away, more tears over- flowing steadily.

I could tell her aura had changed, it was deeply saddened, it pained her. Slowly she took her hand and made me look at her.

"One last kiss" she whispered again.

I kissed her, not hard, or passionate, but chaste and loving. No, this kiss was the most meaningful kiss that they had ever shared. Memories and feelings expressed through this kiss. Words unspoken were reveled.

As we parted, she smiled. "Thank you" was the last think I heard before she turned limp in my arms. My arms tightened around her. "No" I whispered, "No" I said a little louder. I held even harder, burying my face in her hair. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I sobbed. I clung to her lifeless form.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daph and I yelled and saw that Sesshoumaru had stopped. But the girl next to her had not. He looked at us… but the blood curdling scream of the girl had made him turn his attention back to her. A crowd had formed around the couple as he took the girl into his arms. We hear murmurs of the lovers but nothing we recognized. All of a sudden we heard Sesshoumaru yell no a couple of times while he sobbed.

Daph and I pushed through the crowd and we finally made it to where the couple was and we saw Sesshoumaru, the emotionless Sesshoumaru, clutching the girl crying to the heavens. This girl must have been something really special to have melted his heart. The girls face came into view! It was MoMo!

I gasp and turned to Daphne, she had a pure look of shock on her face, and soon dropped to the ground crying. I soon followed her and we sobbed as I held her shaking form.

Sesshoumaru looked over with a tear- stricken face. With a hoarse voice he said, "Daphne, Rin. Why are you here and why do you cry for her?"

Daphne sobbed even harder and pulled out of my grasp. Slowly she made her way to them, she stopped and grasped MoMo's hand. I cried as I watched her place her cheek on her hand. Sesshoumaru just watched her.

Daphne sobbed, "My sister, MoMo. How could you leave me?"

Sesshoumaru had a look of pure shock on his face, I crawled over and put my arms around Daphne, as she sobbed into my chest (not that way ppl). I turned to Sesshoumaru and put my hand on his shoulders.

Whispering soothing words of sympathy and stroking her hair Rin gave eyes to Sesshoumaru of sympathy.


	8. Funerals and Friends

hey guys this chapter is probably gonna be short too.. so sorry… im sorta upset cuz i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter… and again… im totally exaggerating in this chapter about me.. im not that kind of saint… all i did was give this character a name… not my personalty.

Disclaimor: I don't own InuYasha… get off my back ppl!

12121221212121212121212121212121211212121221212212121212112122

Everything stood still within the heavy air. Nobody dared to brake the barrier of silence although there was the occasional sniffle or sob. Everyone was in black with grim or sorrowed looks plastered to their faces.

There in front of the crowd stood a priest rambling about something spiritual and there was a girl laying there in a beautiful black dress. Her hair slightly curled at the ends with a few petals in her hair. She had a peaceful look on her face, almost as if she were sleeping. And in a way she was. She lay in a coffin full of her favorite flowers petals; sakura blossoms and roses. Her aura sent out a peaceful and reassurance to all around her.

Around her neck lay a golden locket that contained pictures of a very joyful couple, while in her hand she had a charm bracelet. It had been a gift from her sister when she turned sixteen.

"And now Sesshoumaru Taisho will be saying a few words on behalf of Ms. Palasi."

Sesshoumaru was wearing a black suit with his hair tied back like his father InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru stood up and everyone took notice of the red eyes and tear stricken face. Sesshoumaru started to speak, "MoMo, MoMo Palasi. She was so many things put into one. We had met through her sister, Daphne Palasi." Sesshoumaru paused, looking toward Daphne. She was staring at her lap where she held a picture of her sister and herself at the age of 13. He noticed she had tears in her eyes and was fingering the picture an awful lot.

Turning his attention back to his speech, Sesshoumaru continued, "When I first met her, I was extremely rude, but I saw something in her. She loved children and loved the simple things in life. Little by little, I started falling in love with her. It had only been two days since are new found love was discovered. Enough about that, although we will always mourn for MoMo, we must find the strength within ourselves to move on. Thank you" with that Sesshoumaru walked back to his seat.

The priest returned, "Thank you for your truly inspiring words. Daphne Palasi, sister of MoMo Palasi, and her friends Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame would like to also say a few words on MoMo's behalf."

All the girls walked onto the stage. Rin had her arm around Daphne as she walked; they took a seat in the front while the others talked.

Kagome began to speak, "Thank you. We don't know what exactly had happened to our friend that day, but we did feel the pain MoMo and Rin had felt. MoMo was one of our sisters; all six of us were inseparable. We had met at the age of 5 in Shikon Elementary. Sango, Ayame, Rin and I had been playing tag when Rin suddenly noticed two girls near a tree crying huddled around something. We ran to the girls and immediately Rin and I had put our arms around the girls. We noticed that there was an injured bird on the ground and soon all of us were in tears too. Soon the teacher came and calmed us down. In the end we ended up introducing ourselves. Rin had always been closest to Daphne so she had hung out with them a lot. I hope that Daphne would have said something about her sister, but she is extremely sad at the moment and we would not dare to disturb her. Thank you"

(Then a whole bunch of funeral things happened that I don't feel like typing so I'm gonna skip it all)

Sango and Ayame had left and the other girls were all heading home and noticed that Sesshoumaru was pretty upset and the boys could not really get him out of this stage. The walked over and Rin was the first to speak, "Sesshoumaru, want to come with us? You, Daph and can walk home together and maybe go to MoMo's favorite park."

The other's nodded and Kagome spoke up, "Yeah, you guys should go, InuYasha and I will head home together."

InuYasha nodded knowing that his brother needed time to himself. While the others strolled away InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. They began walking in the direction that their houses were.

"MoMo's death made me realize a few things" said Kagome looking at InuYasha.

"What kind of things?" asked InuYasha.

"That life is too short to let to go to waste, and that you should cherish everybody you hold close to you." Kagome said with a loving face, then she giggled at InuYasha. InuYasha also chuckled, "Yeah, you never know what's gonna happen these days."

Kagome looked at InuYasha for a while, she had been dying to ask him a question, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome had started blushing, in a quiet unsure voice she asked, "InuYasha, since we're on better terms now, are we friends?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't hate you anymore or hold any resentment towards you."

Kagome beamed, "So friends it is"

InuYasha grinned too, "Yeah, friends"

23232323232222333232323232323232323232232323

If you guys r wondering… yes i do kno its super short, but ur gonna have to deal with it


	9. All I Need Is A Shoulder to Lean On

hey guys… i just wanna say thank u to fangirl for being my only reviewer… thanks so much… i've decided to write a new fanfic known as The Dragonflies Infinite Glow. I think that fanfic will be better than this but i urge you to keep reading.

11111111111111111

All I Need Is a Shoulder to Lean On

ILIKEPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome's POV

With those few words, I felt my heart swell up! He said he was my friend. For a second I felt so utterly ecstatic that I had almost forgotten the tragedy that had befallen us. For that one moment in time I felt as if things were going to change.

InuYasha and I had been walking home, since we live in the same neighborhood, but all of a sudden the wind picks up. The wind's light and gentle breeze blew cherry blossoms all around. One caught in my hair and as I removed it and placed it in my hands, a wave of pain washed over me. Tears blurred my vision as I stared at this single petal. How was it that this single flower good bring such wonderful yet painful memories flooding back? As silent rivers began to flow from my eyes, I shut my eyes tight as I possibly could. Not wanting to face the burden of the fact she was really gone.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms wrap around my form. Instantly I stiffened not knowing what to do, soon I buried into these arms sobbing. Uncontrollable sobbing. I was like a child. Clinging on to her guardian not wanting to let go. Afraid to face the world along. Being in those arms, I couldn't fathom how right it felt. After so many years, having no shoulder to cry on, hear was this person, this wonderful person giving me the support I longed for.

I was reluctant to let go, but I did. I looked at him and for a second I swore I saw InuYasha look at me with a genuine smile on his face, but deciding to ignore it, I noticed how handsome InuYasha really was. His hair making him look so godlike, had this beautiful affect.

A soft smile came to face, as I softly whispered, "Thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha merely nodding merely nodding. That wasn't the response I was expecting but, it still made me smile.

CLOWNSAREAFRAIDOFTANGELOES!

Regular POV

As we stood up and started walking, we neared Kagome's house and saw Souta in view. As soon as Souta noticed Kagome, he started to her, "Kagome!"

When Souta finally reached her, he finally noticed someone was with her. Souta's mind started screaming, 'It's InuYasha! My hero! How can it be that he has graced my home with his godlike presence (A/N: lol… i know i made him sound gay)'

InuYasha looked at Souta like he was some freak, 'what is with this kid, are those sparkles in his eyes… uhh kagome help.' InuYasha thought turning his head towards her.

Kagome noticed this and said goodbye to InuYasha, pulling Souta away by his collar.

BOOOHOOOBOOOHOOOO

I know! That makes it official! This is this is my shortest chapter yet! It's only 2 pages! I bet it seems like less when you guys read it. I'm sorry if you're unsatisfyied… but i promice i'll do better next time!


	10. NOTE: STORY BEING MOVED!

hey guys... im really sorry for never updating this! this story will be rewritten in my new account emptywords2493... sry


End file.
